Narusaku: Demon Organization
by ANBUAgentLiz
Summary: Naruto has grown up in a life of hardships with how everything goes there will be a new chapter in his life when he meets a certain pinkette but he will become one of the most skilled ninja part of something much bigger than anyone would realize in the Leaf village
1. Chapter 1

"Demon!"

The sounds of their voices were ringing as a violent roar we're going through the mind of a 7 year-old blond boy that was running for his life.'_this is bad I can't lose them'_

"Demon! Get back here you deserve to die for what you did!"

The blond boy in question was running was still heading towards the was panting heavily as he tried to get there as fast as he can but, the rock throwing was something that can slow him down he was crying heavily."leave me alone!" He cried as loud as he can but he continued to get to the stopped as soon as he got to the door knowing the villagers won't be able to get into the then proceeded to walk into the academy. The academy students were surprised in the latest but, they can all see his clothes were torn and cuts were all over had a emotionless face on him that showed on his features. He moved towards Chuunin teacher Iruka-sensei.

"Sorry I'm late,iruka-sensei."He smiled a bit but it proved nothing in iruka-sensei's eye's.

'_Those villagers done this to him again' _he thought to always realized that the villagers take things too far when it came to naruto running around but, i'm sure it wasn't for his mischievous pranks though what surprised him was the ANBU headquarters painted orange. He smirked at the thought because he knew that one person that loved sighed at the villagers outburst to try to kill this innocent boy to no end."Its alright naruto, please take your seat." He then noticed the class all talking and whispering, he had no doubt it was naruto they were talking about but, he couldn't let it progress any further. He then used the Big Scary Jutsu on the class and they settled down.

-after school-

It was the same the academy students were heading for the outside after been giving an assignment to practice for sparring and trying to get history on the 4th was walking towards the playground then noticed a brief thought that occurred to him he always been fond of the Yondaime for some reason his since Ojiisan was explaining to him that he was a hero of the Leaf then noticed Shikamaru,Kiba,Choji all waiting for him.

"Hey naruto,what happened?"shikamaru nara of the famous Nara clan. Their clan has known to be one of the best strategist and smartest clan of the village.

Naruto smiled at his friend all three of them and another were his best friends and he was glad they were actually excited to be around him."it's nothing I just fell Lets just go play!"He said laughing as they were chasing each other playing they were done it was getting dark and they all said they had to go.

"It's time to go, my mother is being troublesome and I'll have more trouble if I stay out this long cya naruto" he exclaimed as naruto nodded and then saw his friends leave waving goodbye to get home before dark. It was difficult to be out this late to do anything on that he didn't expect was hearing crying. He then proceeded to check it out. He saw was a unexpected scene. There was a girl with pink hair, he thought it was beautiful it was like a sakura blossom in the spring where Ojiisan said is the time they were some kids that were laughing at then left the crying girl as soon as they saw the blond boy looking at them.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"He cried making all leave instantly.

'Beautiful' was all he thought before walking up to her.

He then remembered at his so called"spot" where he would go when he can get away from the was the one place he can be at to get away from the village. Ojiisan has made a lot of attempts to find it. He noticed some ANBU agents were even trouble finding on request of Ojisan.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said smiling.

"There were these kids making fun of my forehead"Naruto smiled at her and said" I don't think that." His smile grew as he was looking at her offering a hand which she took.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yes really,you have a pretty forehead in my mind."He turned away blushing mad.

'_He thinks I'm pretty' _she thought looking at him blushing a little.'_Why was everyone always so mean to him?' _

She snapped out of her thoughts and then looked around."Well I didn't get your name."

She giggled and said" Sakura Haruno I'm an academy student but,I just started out in the academy." He smiled and laughed" thats so cool! I'm in the academy I'll be glad to help you"He offered a hand in which she took he then smiled." oh I forgot My name is Naruto Uzumaki" He raised his hand pointed his thumb at himself chuckling." The future Hokage!"

It was sakura's time to giggle she thought his goal was then noticed he was trying to get her attention. "huh what?" He was smiling which in turn made her blush.

"I said that Its getting late and I'll see you around and maybe we can play too."Naruto said smiling.

Sakura smiled because he was the first friend that she has made since starting the looked around and noticed it was getting darker."Hey Naruto wanna walk me home?"

Naruto nodded."Yea sure Sakura-chan" he smiled.

They walked home they were talking about the academy and laughing with each other on the way arrived at Sakura's house.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun"she smiled which was really beautiful smile he has ever seen what shot down his spirits is a newcomer opening the door of Sakura's house."Oh Sakura honey your home and…" She then noticed Naruto there."Sakura Please go inside."Sakura looked at her seriousness in her eyes. She then turned to Naruto scared in the hallway"Look Demon I know you wouldn't want to harm my daughter but, its dangerous to keep her around you."Naruto sighed and normally gets attacked almost 3 to 4 times a week and he didn't want his friend Sakura that he feels starting to having a very a strange connection with ever since he met her didn't want to make her through his suffering.

"I understand Mrs. Haruno"he sighed with a saddened look on his turned and left with tears in his eyes but he kept running while then jumping onto rooftops by his house.

**Time skip 5 years  
><strong>The thing about time changes people was an understatement. Sakura haruno in the years of the academy she changed thanks to her new best friend Ino yamanaka. Later, despite

her genuine appreciation for Ino's friendship, Sakura felt that she was living in Ino's shadow and longed to prove herself as Ino's equal. Later, when Sakura found out that Ino also had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, They both put everything into goal to be with the famous changed as well he was paying attention in class but, he had a secret though he was usually playing shogi with shikamaru which in turned changed his knowledge to greater was still reckless and had fun pulling pranks in which made him a star after his prank on the ANBU when he was eight he was still the unpredictable ninja.

Sasuke uchiha was another story he was still the sadist as people would call him but, he was different in naruto's eyes. He was a best friend and great rival. They would both meet up with Shikamaru,Kiba to train and increase their ninja skills.

Iruka-sensei said"alright class we are going to have sparring matches."

All the students were nervous but, they were excited for the idea."alright the first match will be going up will be Naruto and Sasuke."That was the only thing that could light up a classroom is sasuke fangirls.

"You can beat him sasuke-kun!"

"He's just a loser!"

Sasuke smirks and walks up to the field as does naruto"so naruto you got the jutsu you were working on down?"

"Well teme If you want to know? Lets start!" They charged each other at full speed.

There was something wrong here that was everyone's thought except for kiba and both knew how well they have trained and especially with the Genin exams coming Sasuke and Naruto were both training to their limits and now they were able to see the results.

They were one thing evenly matched. The chuunin teachers saw their movements speed up so well it was almost like blurs but, there was spots for were locked in a Taijutsu battle that didn't explain of who would win it really showed that they both were hardly trying.

'_How is this possible Naruto-baka is matching Sasuke-kun'_'Sakura thought to herself_._Sakura has changed over the years as most can see she thought naruto was a nuisance completely forgetting the fact that she met him 5 years ago and started her obsession with the uchiha. Her parents were regretting letting the blond boy away from her but,then they started to see weird things happening to their little girl she was more into the uchiha but,for some reason even though Sakura had defended naruto against them before it was strange that she changed to having a crush on the uchiha which they were afraid of. The uchiha at first showed that he wanted nothing to do with the was something both parents didn't want for their daughter. After some time Sasuke then in turned continued but,would stop to be somewhat nicer ever since the top fangirls Ino and Sakura noticed he was walking with the so called Loser Naruto. The parents can see that the rumors were all just the fear of the wondered how the famous uchiha being the last of the clan after the uchiha clan massacre was actually being nice.

Meanwhile with the sparring battle, Naruto and Sasuke were both in constant at odds with each other. They were each countering each others moves with the fact that we're suppose to spar when Naruto surprised all the academy he crossed his fingers in a handsign then 3 clones that were solid appeared then charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke in turned smirked at naruto, and knew that he got his technique then started to counter trying to fend off all the clones.

"Enough!"Iruka-sensei said as he saw that the boys were actually about to be serious since Sasuke was about to start handsigns as was Naruto.

"I think it was smart to not let you boys any further to fight before you guys start to blow up the field and possibly the academy."Both boys smirked at this and knew that would were training at the abandoned now uchiha compound.

**A week later.**

"Alright class you will will now be assigned your Genin teams""Team seven will consist of naruto uzumaki,"naruto lit up his eyes from his bored position."Sakura haruno,"Sakura didn't see that coming '_so I'm on a team with Sakura_' Naruto thought to himself.

"And Sasuke uchiha" Sakura was excited about Sasuke on her team the look on Ino's face was funny and how ino didn't get a chance to be on Sasuke's team either.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

All three nodded. Iruka-sensei then introduced the other teams, team nine was Team Kurenai, also known as Team eight is a ninja team led by Kurenai Yūhi. Its members are Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. Team ten consisted of Shikamaru Nara,Ino Yamanaka,and Chōji Akimichi.

Team seven was waiting for their sensei which was 4 hours ago. Sasuke was standing there talking with Naruto and having a casual conversation which in turned confused sakura.'Sasuke-kun is actually talking with Naruto.'Sakura thought to herself. "Sasuke...-kun?"Both boys turned to her."Why are you guys so good friends all of sudden?"  
>Both boys turned to each other and smirked."Its nothing right Sasuke?"<p>

"Wow Naruto you said something less enthusiastic as usually?"

"Teme I would rather let her figure it out"He then walks to door."If you wanna come in, you can now."Just at that very moment, a masked man appeared in a puff of smoke.'Kakashi?'Both boys thought to themselves and looking each other with smirks on their faces."You're late!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"My first impression of you guys is "I hate you" now Meet me on the roof."He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**On the Roof**

"Told you I'll beat you Teme!"  
>"Hmmph loser you tripped on that last step"Sasuke said smiled"Whatever"he said looking behind him at has still feelings for the pinkette but, she had feelings for his best in turned would never return those feelings seeing in which Sasuke did in fact have feelings for a blond in which naruto has teased him about,he always wondered why Sasuke was so distant with that blond girl.<p>

They all stand in front of Kakashi as he speaks, he then eyed all of them while saying"so I want to know your name, likes,dreams and dislikes."He turned to Sakura"You first pinky."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno."She started."I like.."She turns to Sasuke."My dream is..."She turns to sasuke and giggles."And what you don't like?"Kakashi stated though he knew what she'll say"ino-pig and..."She turns to naruto.

"And?"

She shakes her head" nothing else."Naruto was for sure she would say his name as would Sakura but, there was something in her heart not to say it.

"And you?"Kakashi turned to replied looking up at him."My name is Sasuke Uchiha,I have no likes besides training and my dream is to kill a certain person."He stated with a cold knew who that was,but remained silent. Sakura didn't realized how cold that sentence was,but she remained silent too.

"And lastly you"pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training,ramen,getting stronger than Sasuke-teme"He smirked at Sasuke glaring at him and smirked himself with a comment" as if loser."He then continued."Another something I like is well private and My dislike is someone who aren't truth with themselves."He then smiled"My dream is to be the Greatest Hokage and have a family of my own."He said pointing a thumb to himself smiling in which made Sakura giggle. That confused both boys,but they shrugged at each other and then turned to kakashi who was thinking.

'Just like his father' Kakashi thought.

"What about you sensei?"

"My name is Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes with some dreams alright so tomorrow I want all of you to get ready for the genin test i'll be giving you"Kakashi states smirking underneath his mask at the confused looks"what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"We already took the Genin Exam already?"Sakura asked confused as was silent and knew he and naruto will figure out when they meet up again.

"The test in the academy was what it takes to be a ninja and this test will explain if you're up for , let me explain the test,these are two bells you will try to get them from me, it's prohibited to use force and the intent to kill me because its necessary to get these bells."He said showing the bells." So come here tomorrow at seven and don't eat anything you'll throw up." With that stated he then disappears in a puff of smoke.

"What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto smiles in reply"let's just say this will be fun tomorrow."

"What do you mean Naruto?"Sakura asked looking at the two in turned to her"nothing Sakura"he turned around and left in a cold manner.'_Did he just become cold to me_?'

'**geez your a baka sometimes but, you'll learn eventually'**

'_what do you mean?'_

'**what I mean is what really matters your such a baka! you can't see what's in front of you!'**

'_I'm confused what you mean you're not making sense' she_ was confused with her inner self since it was her. Her inner self however was wondering how she would forget naruto like that after that she started an obsession with the uchiha.

'**you'll figure it out' **

Sakura had still suspicions but, remained silent knowing her inner self won't say anything to answer her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day.**

The two boys were looking out from a tree.

Sasuke looked at his best friend always wondering what the blond boy was thinking about '_Its probably about sakura' _He always wondered why the pink haired girl was so into him instead of the blond boy when stated by the blond boy they had met five years ago.

"Sasuke you wanna spar I'm getting bored here"Naruto said with a hmph as he heard was Sasuke's smirked as both of them shushined onto the field.

"Would the 'Great Uchiha' start?"

Sasuke then charged as did Naruto.

They were locked in again taijutsu was using a very different Taijutsu in which was able to counter Sasuke's Taijutsu style. They were locked in a total war with jabs and kicks. They leaped away from each other then faced with a smile on both their faces they then charged again at each other."c'mon sasuke you can do better than that"he exclaimed as he dodged another jab from countered with a kick then backflipped while throwing kunai and shuriken which were countered by Naruto throwing a barrage of his both charged at eachother then leaped back as they each felt a presence then turned to the source.

"Kakashi-sensei you can come out now"Naruto said as he sits down on the grass.

Sasuke did also looking to his left" Sakura you can come out now."

Sakura came out of the bushes and noticing naruto was looking at her for the first time that week which made her red on the cheeks rising the heat even more."Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys"Sakura said innocently forcing a smile.

Naruto looked at her confused then shrugged it off while turning to his sensei." So can we start the test?

Kakashi nodded and proceeded to show the bells which were only two bells.

Naruto thought for a minute and looked at his sensei.'_There are only two bells something is off'_

Kakashi then continued"you must get these bells until the timer runs out," he then showed a timer."As i said, yesterday you must come with the intent to kill me or else there will be no point to the test and if you fail All of you will be sent to the academy."

The three students nodded at their sensei"good now begin!"He then looked to see Naruto coming out of the bushes charging him and engaging him.

The three students all disappeared as naruto then grabs sakura's hand and they shushined out of place.

Before sakura can realize, she was in the bushes with sasuke and naruto both of them talking but, she turned to her hand intertwined with naruto in turn caused her to blush.

"So what's the plan Naruto?"

The blond boy smiled," I thought the great uchiha would have a plan."

The raven haired boy" hmph" in response then proceeded to give him a serious look. The blond boy then sighed"yes sasuke I got a plan." He then turned to the pinkette."well here's the plan, Sasuke and I together can take on sensei but, he will need to catch up with me of course" Naruto said chuckling in which caused a raised eyebrow from Sasuke. What was unexpected was that a giggle from the pinkette.

"How long can your clone keep kakashi-sensei busy?"

"not long so while we engage him"he turned to sakura then whispered the rest of his plan.

**With kakashi and "naruto"**

Kakashi was currently being engaged by naruto in a form of taijutsu he's never seen before.'_its so familiar'_

He then saw that barrages of shuriken and kunais were heading for then leaped and dodged the best he could then he saw that there was sasuke uchiha coming down for a kick and naruto coming from was seeing handsigns he's never seen before out of a academy student now a genin thoughts were interrupted by his attention to sasuke also doing handsigns.'_these kids are skilled'_

He turns to Naruto smirking then saying after finishing the handsigns"**Fūton: Kamikaze!**"He then takes a deep breath and releases a gust of wind that forms several small tornadoes starting to circle around kakashi as he lands wide eye and looking around seeing a genin perform such a technique was then notices they weren't done seeing sasuke finishing hand signs. Sasuke smirks at kakashi's reaction because him and naruto haven't shown this technique to anyone yet."**Katon: Hibashiri!**" He then creates a stream of fire so far, rings of fire that runs on the ground before striking Kakashi. It create a tornado of flames that are surrounding kakashi keeping him in place.

'_Dam! this is bad! How could two Genin students actually have gotten so powerful!?'_Kakashi was speechless about the combined Technique these two used on him. He then wasn't done with his thoughts as the circle of fire simmered around him then he saw Sasuke running towards him doing more handsigns then taking a deep breath,"K**aton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" He then uses chakra converted into fire and expelled from the mouth as a continuous flame-thrower aimed at kakashi.

Kakashi was dumbfounded but wasn't going to let that get in the way of countering these two genin while leaping back to avoid the flames and then turning his head to check so that he's closer to the lake. He does handsigns,"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **He shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which shoots out from the lake and hits the flames with formidable force canceling the technique.

Kakashi was in a state of heavy breathing and looking at the colliding techniques simmer it was a pool of water and burned marks on the ground then he looks up to see his students smiling and holding the bells.'_How did they?' _He went to his thigh where he placed the bells and saw that they were nowhere to be found. He smirked under his mask realizing the whole time he was just distracted, he completely forgotten about Sakura and her outstanding ability to show a great progress in Genjutsu during the report he read at the jounin meeting.

"Good job team 7" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"It was all Naruto's doing"Sakura said smiling at him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow,he didn't think that the pinkette would praise him at thought for a moment '_relax its just for the test nothing more.' _

'_**The vixen is something though'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**It's something that is a surprise,but of the blue she actually praised anything about you since you were kids.'**_

'_True oh well I best leave till she starts flirting' _He then turns around starting to walk noticed and thought he should back off but, he didn't think that the pinkette would start to follow him in which caused a chuckle.'_Naruto someone seems to finally notice'_

**To Naruto walking down a street a week later**

"Hey Naruto wait up!"

The blond boy turned to the pink haired girl approaching him."What do you want Sakura?"

He had a coldness to his voice that scared hold while making her flinch at the instance.

"Well I wanted to know is why is that the villagers are treating you that way?"She noticed for the past time she was following till he leaped on the rooftop that there were constant glares of hate and anger towards him than anyone else. "Sakura it's not of your concern got it," he then leaped onto the next building and continued to head for the Hokage tower.

'_**That was a cold comment**_'

'_Did I do something wrong?'_

'_**There's a lot to put on that list honey**_'

'_Is there some reason that he is being treated that way?'_

'_**Maybe but we will never know' **_

She was in deep thought as she leaped down and looked around to see if Naruto was still around and then noticed someone was calling her."Huh?"She turned around to see her best friend running towards her and trying to catch up her.

"Sakura! Wait up!"She walks up and looks at her trying to catch her breath."Where were you heading?"

Sakura answered with smile,"well I was following Naruto."

"Why?"

"I don't know" she answered with a deep thought look on her face trying to figure out the reasons behind the cold,hateful glares Naruto has facing him on a daily basis. She remembered the times when she saw him alone by himself on a swing or at the park all alone. She hasn't noticed till now. She thought to herself' _he was always alone and I was just obsessed with Sasuke'_

'_**Maybe you should see that there might be other boys that might be better than Sasuke'**_

'_Maybe you're right I should look into other people instead of judging them.' _

"Sakura!"Sakura looked up and answered" huh what?"

"I said was why were you following Naruto"

"Well we passed the test that our sensei gave us and he was talking to Sasuke about his past after our he left but I heard what they were talking about"

Sakura said with her head down.

_**Flashback **_

_**Sasuke sat down and looked to his left "Naruto?"**_

"_**Yea Sasuke?"**_

"_**Where did the scars on your wrist and head come from?"Naruto sighed that he didn't use a good enough genjutsu to hide them. **_

"_**It was a long time ago I was being chased because they knew about my secret."**_

_**Sasuke looked at him" They attacked you again?"**_

_**Naruto nodded" I'm used to it."He said getting up.**_

"_**Naruto,you can't, to the fact that someone or any of the villagers would be able to target you and attack you."**_

_**Naruto smiled at his best friend, they have always been close to the fact that they both had hard past and were able to form a brother bond because of it. **_

"_**I'll be fine Sasuke don't worry it's not that I'm dead yet anyway"He gets up."Lets meet tomorrow since we got missions tomorrow."**_

_**Sasuke nodded agreeing as they both got up and each disappeared in a puff of smoke. **_

**Present time. **

"That was their conversation?"

"Yea"sakura replied in deep thought, she has never gotten to know Naruto that much but now she will be his friend and get to know him.

"I didn't know Naruto had a rough life, its sad"

Sakura replied" yea I know its how I think that he gotten close to Sasuke than we can never could so, I might just give up on Sasuke." She was sure of herself now and will do anything to pull through.

"Wow forehead you seem serious about this decision."

"I am I treated Naruto very badly and I want to make up for it and the only way I can, is to be with him on this team and be friends with him to make it up."

'_Well sakura you finally grown up' Ino thought to herself._

"Im glad Sakura you might just figure out something about yourself that you haven't seen"

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned looking at her with a confused look on her face.

She giggled at Sakura's confusion" oh nothing."She then walked away.

'**Wow she figured it out'**

'_figure what out?'_

'**oh nothing you best go find Naruto and patch things up with him and soon'**

'_yea I think you're right I should find him and apologize'_

'**good luck'**

Sakura then leaps and starts following the direction Naruto was heading which was the route towards the Hokage tower.

"You can come in."

Sakura then opened the door," hello hokage-sama."

Sarutobi turned to his new guest" Ms Sakura what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"I'm sorry you just missed him" he replied.

"Oh"she had her head down and looked up again" where did he go?"

"That I do not know you might find him at his apartment or with his friend Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh ok"She then turned to leave.

She then headed for the Uchiha Compound then heard thuds in the back and headed to investigate. She spotted Sasuke throwing kunais at three targets.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"Hey Sasuke I wanted to ask if you know where Naruto has gone?"

Sasuke look at her suspiciously, as if not believing her question about Naruto the person she has hated since the academy.

"I might know but, why do you wanna know?" He looked at her with a serious look crossing his arms wondering what's up with this girl in front of him.

"I wanna know because I want to apologize for the way i treated him so tell me!"She said demandingly as if reliving the her obsessive side to Naruto than Sasuke.

'hmmph that loser finally gotten his girl might as well let her know before she punches me'

He sighed then smirked "So you finally realized it?"

"Yes Sasuke I wanted to apologize for the way I was treating him in the past"

"Well I might know where he is but, it will be hard to convince him" She looked at him with a stern and determination on her face. "anything to see Naruto-kun."

'Naruto-kun?' he smirked ' naruto you're full of surprises you actually got her attention'

He thought then turned around "follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Hey guys I updated this chapter. This is still before the Chuunin exams

For the past two months sakura had seen the new side of Naruto. She followed Sasuke to a apartment that was in the roughest part of Konoha that She has never seen before then she approached

"He's here so you best knock and If he asks, Hokage-sama told you where he lives." Sasuke then disappears in a puff of smoke.

Sakura then walked towards the door and was about knock when he heard someone chuckle from pressed her ear against the door and listened "well I think I should return you guys to the "spot."

She heard purring. '_What's that sound?' _She continued to listen till she heard crashing.

"Aria! stop with that would ya!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun its just that this place is filthy"

She stopped herself at that '_is there someone in there with naruto-kun?'_

"Its not my fault really!" Naruto replied to the voice.

"Honestly Naruto-kun you need to eat something decent for once"Aria said in reply.

"Geez how'd you expect me to go anywhere else"Naruto replied.

"That's true Sorry Naruto-kun"

Sakura heard a chuckle, "it's fine so I'll get these guys to the spot while you return to the hospital Aria-nii chan"

"Naruto-kun you don't have to do this alone you know and…"She giggled. " you never told me about that girl you talked about," Sakura was interested in that comment.

"Well let's stop talking about it cause I know, she won't be liking me anytime soon so drop it Nee-chan."

Sakura then heard a crash of bowls "Hunter!" She then heard another, " Well I'm going to get these guys to the spot before they break something else."

"Ok Naruto-kun" Aria replied.

Sakura felt Naruto's chakra disappear which on que a knock was heard and Sakura meets a young adult female with purple hair wearing a light blue shirt and a skirt with purple stockings and shoes. Sakura then saw that she was around the age of most Jounin in the village.

"Hello May I help you?"

"Hi um is Naruto-kun here?"

Aria looked at the pinkette 13 year old looking up at her. '_Pink haired wearing a dress this must be Sakura Haruno Naruto-kun was talking about'_

"No sweetie What is your name?"

"Sakura Haruno Naruto-kun's teammate?"

"Teammate?"Sakura look, she looked as if she had never been mentioned till now.

"Oh right Sakura, Naruto-kun has mentioned you but, i'm afraid he left. I'm sorry he was going to do a quick errand."

"Oh ok well can I stay to wait for him?"

She smiled at Sakura "I'm sure that,that'll be fine come in and, I'll be going though so you can wait for him I got something I need to do.

Sakura nodded and proceeded to sit on the couch and looking around the room.

"I can't believe i'm in Naruto-kun's room" she says looking around the now clean room" she turned to the boy in the window that she's been waiting on.

"Hey Naruto-k... I mean hey Naruto um I wanted to...to say something to you for a long time now."She said nervously struggling to try to say the right words to the boy she's starting to develop feelings for but, has no clue what's so ever.

"Um ok go ahead Sakura" he said softly mostly confused.

"Well I wanted to apologize about the way I was acting against you when we were at the academy and..." she stopped her voice cracking holding back the tears then she finally said " well its just that..."

"Naruto! Its time!"

Naruto cringed at the voice yelling through the window then looked at Sakura confused of what the new voice said which she saw out the window was Kiba with him Sasuke with backpacks.

Sakura turned to her newly formed crush and asked,"Um Naruto-kun?"

That did not only surprised Naruto but kyuubi as well thinking '_did she just say Naruto-kun?'_

"Yea Sakura-chan?" Which called a blush to form on her cheeks.

"Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Well sort of, we sorted planned to leave the village on a training trip after we left the academy and graduated but,we got sidetracked with missions." He said to the pinkette.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto looked at her about to speak when a knock was heard. "Sorry, ill explain when I come back" he then headed for the door.

"Where are you guys..." The door is opened to Sasuke and Naruto then goes and follow him turning to sakura. "Bye Sakura-chan." He waves and disappears.

"Going...?"

Kakashi then appears on the window. He turns to Sakura,"did naruto leave I wanted to tell him about a mission."

"Kakashi-sensei he just left for his training trip."

"Alright bye Sakura." He then disappears in a swirl of came to the house a few hours later after her training session with Kakashi and wanted to clean the place since she noticed before that it was then was startled by a empty bowl fell to the ground. She got up to investigate then noticed to see eyes staring at her.

"Awwwwwww so cute!"

She was face to face with a little baby fox with a white and red lining tail looking at her with a curious look and then turned to a angry hostile that spooked her.

"Calm down hunter "She's a friend." A new voice said behind her to see Naruto there.

"No,I'm not the real one." She then figured it was a normal shadow clone.

"Boss wanted me to look for hunter in case he came back." At that very moment the fox jumped into the shadow clone's arms as if they were naruto's." Did naruto-k...I mean naruto say anything else?"

Shadow clone raised an eyebrow towards the pinkette and her tiny mistake since he was a copy he had the same emotions as the original.

"I meant did naruto say anything to say to me?"

The shadow clone thought for a moment,"why do you wanna know?"

"Well I know that information goes to him so tell him to meet me later when he comes back,I've realized something ok."She then does the unexpected she kisses the clone on the cheek."On the hokage mountain I'll be waiting."She then walks out of the door.

The clone however was blushing but since he was a copy he would laugh at the original aka his boss so its best he dispels which goes to naruto.

***to Naruto and the gang 3 days later***

Naruto was leaping till he stopped and blushed while thinking about 3 nights ago. '_well that was unexpected i didn't think that would happen I still have goosebumps with the guys teasing me when I turned red.'_

''_**She must of thought the clone was you'**_

'_I think you're wrong on that one,fox the information that came to me was that she asked for me then she knew the chakra was of a clone.'_

'_**Yea true kit anyway the rest of the kits of your group is waiting for you'**_

'_oh right' he then leaps towards the others. _

_Naruto lands in front of them and looks at them as they are looking at him with smirks._

_Naruto turned to Kiba know partner prankster and sasuke one of his closest best friends and shikamaru a known genius is strategy and another best friends. Neji one of their friends said by one their friends tenten who was on his team._

Naruto walked to them. "Hey they here yet?"

Ayame,"Yea I'm here and Asuna is coming."

Naruto looked at to his right seeing that a purple headed girl was coming his way.

"Is Gaara still coming?"

"Yup."Ayame said as she walked out of the bushes.

"Naruto! we are going back to the village!"

He looks down to the girl who fell turns to the purple haired

"Ok"He then gets up and walks to a blonde girl currently sleeping."I'll take her to the leaf village till you send your report then get a hotel in the village."

Ayame nods and Naruto picks the blond girl on his back and walks,"So,how have you been?"

Ayame looked at him."It's been a while I have to say,but "He" wants to debrief on your mission in the Leaf...

and thats all folks hope you like my stories the authors that inspired me gave me details so no this is not all my work

I'm very Sorry for the grammar errors I didn't look over it I was excited to give you guys my stories that I have worked on for months and months and I wanted you to like them that all these ideas came into my ,I wanted to put out there that I have no clue where I'm going with this and my idea is completely random and I'm sorry for that;I'll try to make it clearer in a new story I'm working on and it won't be out until I think its ready and When there's enough people interested in the Naruto stories I do.


End file.
